plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Poison Ivy
225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Berry Plant |trait = Anti-Hero 4 |ability = None |flavor text = "Guess who's itching for a fight? This guy right here!"}} Poison Ivy is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 1 /3 . It has the Anti-Hero 4 trait and does not have any abilities. Its closest zombie counterpart is Stealthy Imp. Origins It is based on the plant in real life with the same name (Toxicodendron radicans). Its description and idle animation are a reference to how in real life, when some animals (including humans) come into contact with poison ivy, the area of the skin that came into contact with the plant becomes itchy. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Leafy Berry Plant *'Trait: Anti-Hero 4' *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Guess who's itching for a fight? This guy right here!" Update history Update 1.12.6 * Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Poison Ivy has a terrible strength stat of 1, but that is only when it is engaged in combat against a zombie fighter. Otherwise, it can hit your opponent pretty hard, so you should play it on an empty lane. If you cannot, try clearing out the path for Poison Ivy to strike with tricks such as and Berry Blast. Due to it being a berry plant, it can synergize with Sergeant Strongberry, so that 7 damage can be done to the zombie hero, or 3 damage to a zombie on its lane. It can also help boost High-Voltage Currant, as it will boost High-Voltage Currant whenever it does damage. Against You can use Rolling Stone when its extra Anti-Hero strength is not active, and Rocket Science or Cut Down to Size when it is. Squirrel Herder is an even more effective option, although there is Spudow's to worry about. Any zombie that has 3 or more strength and/or 2 or more health can destroy Poison Ivy in combat, while a Gravestone zombie serves as an effective blocker since it is immune to almost every trick. However, you should still beware since your opponent may also have some tricks up its sleeve, namely moving tricks. Gallery 1C43C132-DC4C-46C2-9146-D310A181C36A.png|Poison Ivy's statistics UncommonPoisonIvyCard.jpg|Poison Ivy's card PoisonIvyGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Poison Ivy's grayed out card PoisonIvyCardImage.png|Poison Ivy's card image PoisonIvy.png|HD Poison Ivy PoisonIvyAttacking.png|Poison Ivy attacking GardeningGlovesPoisonIvy.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Poison Ivy IMG 2575.png|Terrify being played on Poison Ivy 23Ivy.png|Poison Ivy shrunken by Shrink Ray Frozen Posion Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy Frozen TintedGrayPoisonIvy.jpg|Poison Ivy tinted gray due to a glitch IMG 4102.png|Poison Ivy in Hot Lava Double Strike and Anti-Hero Poison Ivy.png|Poison Ivy with a star icon on its strength PoisonIvyonShelfMushroom.jpg|Poison Ivy Fused with Shelf Mushroom PoisonIvyBlink.jpg|Poison Ivy idling (scratching itself) Old IMG 2792.png|Poison Ivy's statistics before update 1.14.13 PoisonIvyS.png|Poison Ivy's statistics Poison Ivy stats.png|Poison Ivy's statistics before update 1.12.6 PoisonIvyC.PNG|Poison Ivy's card Poison Ivy card.png|Poison Ivy's card Choice between Poison Ivy and Spineapple.jpeg|The player having the choice between Poison Ivy and Spineapple as a prize for completing a level Large plant glitch.png|Gigantic Poison Ivy due to a glitch 2FlagsBasic.png|The player obtaining Poison Ivy, along with two s Trivia *There appears to be a rash on Poison Ivy's hands and forehead, another reference to the effects of the real-life plant. *It is mentioned in Poison Oak's description, along with Poison Mushroom. Category:Plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Anti-Hero cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Berry cards Category:Poisonous plants